Morning Snack
by Major27
Summary: Natsuki and Shizuru face the consequences of their nighttime activities. Sequel to Nighttime Interlude.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai Hime or Microsoft.

**AN:** So I was really surprised at the amount of reviews I received for Nighttime Interlude and glad that everyone enjoyed it so much! This is a continuation of it and I was hoping to maybe work it into a series of one shots if my muse will stay with me for a bit. Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Morning Snack**

The sun was bright and shinning, birds chirping, overall a beautiful morning, except for the whirring and creaking of a depressed little Xbox sitting on the floor flashing three red lights with its dying breath to the attention of an empty living room. It sputtered softly unaware of the whispers and giggles locked away behind a closed bedroom door. The whirring grew louder as rays of sunlight streamed through the plastic blinds shielding the room from the world and providing a modicum of safety for the human occupants inside the quaint apartment. Shielding the machine from its one hope of survival.

The bedroom door creaked open softly and a raven head poked out. Sleepy green eyes eyed the hallway carefully, head cocked listening for the sound that brought her out so early when a honey haired goddess was sprawled, waiting for her on the sheets of their bed. The ratty nightshirt she had on did little to ward the chill of the early morning.

"I swear I heard something out here Shizuru." Natsuki grumbled and her eyes narrowed sharply as she tried to listen through the bird songs outside. Shizuru harrumphed and knocked her head against her pillow as Natsuki took a step out the doorway.

"Natsuki, the sheets are getting cold." Shizuru groaned as she stretched languidly out on their dark purple silk bed sheets. Natsuki's head turned back at the sound and her forest green eyes grew darker as she watched Shizuru stretch her arms above her head leaving her upper body completely exposed. Her breath hitched as her eyes locked with deep crimson and she turned slowly back to the bed. Shizuru smirked and sat up on her elbows sliding the sheet over her thigh where it hinted and teased the younger girl with a small glimpse of a honey coated mound.

A loud whir caused the raven haired girl to shift back to the door and glare at the tan wood.

"Did you hear that?" She asked keeping her eyes trained on the door and the hallway beyond. Shizuru hit the bed with a bang and pulled a pillow over her head. There was always some sort of distraction for the younger girl and once her curiosity was peeked she couldn't drag the girl away. Natsuki really was like a young puppy, her tail wagging at the thought of adventure.

"Go see, and since you're up bring me back some tea." Shizuru mumbled through the pillow and threw it aside as she heard Natsuki's feet pitter patter out of the room. The older girl idly rubbed her bare stomach and thought on the wasted morning when a loud scream made her bolt up in the bed.

"Natsuki?" She called as she raced out of their bedroom uncaring of her state of undress. She ran into the living room to find Natsuki on her knees in front of the television, her head in her hands and breathing erratic. The younger girl was trembling and her eyes were wide and peaking through her spread fingers.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru looked around the distraught girl but couldn't see what her girlfriend was so distressed about. The television dark so it surely wasn't anything being reported on the news. Nothing looked burned or fried or even out of place. Shizuru sat on her knees and held onto Natsuki's shoulders and puller her back against her chest. Her cheek rested softly on raven hair and she rubbed the younger girl's shoulders.

"Natsuki what happened? What's wrong?" Shizuru asked gently. She lifted her head when Natsuki raised a shaky arm and pushed the black power button on the television and crackling static echoed in the silence as Shizuru stared at the, what she previously assumed as off, screen.

"Didn't you turn that off last night?" She asked softly as she looked at Natsuki's profile. Wide green eyes stared at the white Xbox 360 console and Shizuru looked at what held her loves attention. Three red lights were flashing repeatedly as the whirring of the machine finally slowed and came to a crushing stop. Natsuki hiccupped and Shizuru fixed her eyes back on the younger girl and saw a lone tear fall before green eyes closed tightly.

"What just happened Natsuki?" Shizuru palmed the girl's cheek and turned her pale face towards her. She rubbed the pad of her thumb where the tear had fallen and wiped away any trace of the salty water. Natsuki hiccupped softly again and hung her head and cleared her throat and wiped her nose.

"Red rings, three red rings, flashing in a row." Natsuki whispered and Shizuru's brow furrowed as she lifted Natsuki's face up.

"I don't understand…" She murmured and Natsuki's eyes shot open and glared at the older girl.

"You, you made me do it!" Natsuki wrenched her head away and grabbed the broken Xbox hugging it against her chest. The heat emitting from the console broke her heart and she set it down, stroking the logo on its side. Shizuru was shocked. She stared open mouthed as her girlfriend mumbled under her breath about red rings and death and how it was 'all the older girl's fault'.

"You, you just had to come out last night, interrupting me. Tease me, leave me, I forgot." Natsuki stroked the Xbox fondly. "I never should have left you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Natsuki whispered to the broken console. Shizuru stared and as the distraught girls' words hit her ears she snarled. Natsuki was blaming her for the stupid machines demise? The one who kept her moaning and screaming until the sun rose. The one who made her beg for 'just one more' while she lay between the younger girl's quivering legs. No, she could not be blaming her.

"Natsuki." Shizuru growled as the raven haired girl turned blazing eyes to equally fired up crimson.

"No, you always do this! Distract me from something so you can have your way with me. Look at what happened!" She screamed and Shizuru glared hard right back.

"It's not my fault you forgot to turn it off after your little session with Mai-san." Shizuru stood and marched into the kitchen to prep her tea, it looked like she was really going to need it.

"I was helping her! She wanted it to be a surprise for Mikoto so they could have more in common." Natsuki followed Shizuru into the kitchen and glanced over the older girl's back noticing for the first time that something was seriously wrong. Shizuru was bent over the counter reaching for her tea leaves wearing nothing but her birthday suit. Natsuki stared as the older girl's feminine back arched as she grabbed a hold of her favorite tea. Her arm muscles straining as she grasped the tea and pulled it down, her ass firm and tight as she set the tea on the counter.

Natsuki moved on autopilot. She scooted the chair back, not even registering the screech as it slid on the linoleum. She stepped behind Shizuru and moved her hands lightly over the ass she had been drooling over moments before. Shizuru squeaked softly and looked over her shoulder with a curious look as Natsuki's arms wrapped around her middle.

The younger girl's body molded perfectly with the slightly taller form in front of her. The ratty shirt Natsuki had on scratched uncomfortably over quickly hardening nipples. Natsuki hissed as she spread her legs a bit and rubbed her front along the older girl's. She dipped her head and nuzzled Shizuru's shoulder.

Shizuru leaned her head back, closing her crimson eyes and placed her hands over the idle ones on her stomach. She sighed as Natsuki nipped at her pulse before soothing it over with her tongue. There was something so sexy, erotic, and primal the way Natsuki would suck at her neck making sure she left her mark so the whole world would know who Shizuru belonged to. She is so different now then they girl Shizuru knew in high school. That Natsuki would shy away at even the smallest show of affection. Shizuru would tease her and touch her mercifully in the hopes she could break her little rebel out of her shell. She finally did when they moved away from that pink school on an island. Full of memories for everyone in their little rag tag group.

Shizuru was knocked from her reminiscing when Natsuki's hand reached up and covered a full breast. It fit perfectly in the younger girl's hand the way she knew it would. Talented fingers pinched and rolled a pink nipple and Shizuru groaned and grabbed at the counter in front of her. She could feel Natsuki's smirk on her neck.

Natsuki slowly ground her hips against Shizuru's backside pushing her nightshirt up around her stomach for more contact. The only barrier between them now was Natsuki's lace panties Shizuru had insisted she put on earlier during one of their 'games'. The friction felt so good, and Shizuru's backside ground and pushed back against her harder and faster with every pinch Natsuki issued to her nipple. Their breathing was coming faster now and Natsuki licked up Shizuru's spine and the older girl threw her head back.

"Natsuki." She husked and brought one of her own hands to the glistening moistness between her legs. She rolled her clit with her thumb and groaned as she glanced over to see Natsuki staring down over her shoulder watching her fingers work. Natsuki ground harder against her, taking a quick one handed movement to push her panties around her thighs. Shizuru could feel Natsuki's heat against her and moaned.

"My Natsuki." Shizuru whispered as she dipped a finger along her slit. Natsuki let out a strangled cry as Shizuru brought her glistening finger to her shoulder and offered it to the younger girl. Natsuki latched on like a starving man and suckled all of Shizuru had to offer. Natsuki reached down Shizuru's stomach and nestled her hand firmly at the apex of the older girl's thighs. She played through the honey curls for a moment before shooting down and entering the dripping girl with two finger. Shizuru cried out as Natsuki shuddered softly against her back.

"So wet. You're so…wet Shizuru." Natsuki panted as the sound of her hand slopping in and out of the girl's liquid heat filled the morning air. Shizuru moaned and pinched her nipple as Natsuki rubbed her thumb over her pulsing clit. She was close and they both knew it.

"It's for you my Natsuki. All…for…you." Shizuru shuddered as Natsuki bit her back roughly. Shizuru turned her head and caught Natsuki's aroused stare and pressed her lips against her lovers' and slipped her tongue past unresisting lips. Natsuki sucked on Shizuru's tongue as she curled her fingers in the older girl's heat.

"Come." Natsuki groaned into Shizuru's mouth. "Please." She whimpered and braced herself along the older girl. Shizuru cried out as Natsuki hit the one spot she needed to be taken over the edge. Her cried were swallowed as Natsuki kissed her once more and ground herself faster along Shizuru's ass. In moments Natsuki was shuddering against her, the younger girl's whole body shaking as she let out a long sigh.

Natsuki looked up as Shizuru slowly turned in her arms and blushed as she saw the triumphant smirk that was planted on her love's face.

"What happened to your beloved Xbox Natsuki?" Shizuru whispered as she teasingly ran her tongue across the younger girl's lips. Natsuki gulped, her face bright red as she blinked slowly and looked away. She scratched her cheek with her index finger and blushed even brighter when she noticed it was still coated in Shizuru's essence. She licked it slowly, staring into Shizuru's dark eyes before a small smile pulled at her lips.

"What Xbox?" Natsuki grinned and Shizuru hugged her tightly as she laughed. Natsuki nuzzled her face in Shizuru's long hair and breathed deep smiling at the smell of tea leaves and sex. It was the perfect combination for her goddess, her Shizuru. Natsuki opened her eyes and leaned back a bit to stare into two perfect rubies.

"You still have to buy me a new one you know." She whispered and Shizuru smirked and shoved the girl away heading back into their bedroom.

"We'll see, my Natsuki. We'll see." Shizuru shot the younger girl a look and Natsuki was hot on her heels when the door of their bedroom was shut for the second time that day. Tea and Xbox forgotten.

* * *

**AN:** Like it, hate it, whatever. Let me know.


End file.
